(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a fuel cell stack, and more particularly, to an apparatus for assembling a fuel cell stack, which assembles a fuel cell stack as a fuel cell assembly by pressing stacked fuel cell components.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As is known, a fuel cell stack is a type of electric generator that generates electrical energy through an electrochemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen using fuel cells. The fuel cell stack is applied to a fuel cell vehicle and includes a fuel cell assembly in which a plurality of fuel cells (e.g., unit cells) are continuously arranged. The fuel cell includes separating plates disposed at both sides of a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) disposed between the separating plates. The fuel cells may be fastened by end plates and a fastening member when the fuel cells are pressed together. In particular, the fuel cell stack may be assembled through processes of stacking the fuel cells one above another, pressing the stacked fuel cells using a press when the stacked fuel cells are disposed between upper and lower end plates, and fastening the end plates using the fastening member.
In the related art, the fuel cell stack is assembled by stacking the fuel cells using a predetermined guide device, or by dividing the fuel cells into small module units and then stacking the module units as the fuel cells. Furthermore, in the related art, the stacked fuel cell components have a force applied by the press, the stacked body formed of the fuel cell components is fastened, and the stacked body is completely fastened after the force caused by the press is released.
However, in the related art, since the stacked body is completely fastened after pressure caused by the press is released, a leak may occur in the fuel cell stack. For example, a change in repulsive force of the stacked body may cause an assembly quality of the fuel cell stack to deteriorate. In addition, since the stacked body is completely fastened, the entire assembly processes are complex, and a substantial amount of time is required for assembly, thus reducing productivity. Further, in the related art, the stacked body is fastened from a bottom side, which is an inconvenient orientation for a worker.
Moreover, in the related art, a detection is performed to detect the fuel cell stack for airtightness (e.g., an air tight seal) after the stacked body is completely fastened. Accordingly, when the fuel cell stack has a defect in airtightness the fuel cell stack requires disassembly and reassembly.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.